Chifu's Pride
Chifu's Pride ' '''is a pride of lions that live in the Back Lands. Like the Pridelanders, they have a Lion Guard and follow the Circle of Life. They are allies with Simba's Pride. History Backstory Not much is known about Chifu's Pride only that the pride resides within the back lands. They are led by Chifu and Wimbo. The lion guard: the battle for the pride lands Named Members Chifu ''Main article: Chifu Chifu is the king of the pride. He is a full grown lion with light tan belt with his underbelly, paws and muzzle being a lighter shade. He had a full light brown mane, a trait later seen in moyo and olive green eyes. He's very strict when it comes to discipline and won't stand for any laziness, and cares greatly for his family. He is the father of Ganda and Moyo, the mate of Wimbo. Wimbo Main article: Wimbo Wimbo ' is the queen of the pride. She is a melanistic lioness with ebony black fur and a dark nose. Her coat is short and smooth, slightly fluffier on her chest, underbelly, and between her toes. She has a lanky build, with sharply defined shoulders, narrow legs, and a long neck. She has reddish-brown eyes. Wimbo has many battle scars all over her body. She is outgoing. She isn't afraid to voice her thoughts, and is very protective over her two sons and the pride. She is the mother of Ganda and Moyo, the mate of Chifu. Ganda ''Main article: Ganda 'Ganda '''is the prince of the pride who is destined to become king. He is a brown teenage male lion with a warm, caramel-brown underbelly. Akin to Scar in appearance, Ganda is thin and lanky with a scruffy goatee. His fur is colored brown with a warm, caramel-brown underbelly. His eyes are blue in color, and he has pink inner ears. Ganda is very calm, social and careful, since he usually worries a lot about his brother, Moyo. He is the son of Chifu and Wimbo and the brother of Moyo. Moyo ''Main article: Moyo 'Moyo '''is the prince of the pride, the fiercest member and leader of the pride's Lion Guard. He is a teenage male lion with a light brown colored coat, with a white-tanish colored underbelly, and colored toes. His eyes are bright brown. His mane is dark brown, and an brown Mark of the Guard imprinted on his shoulder. He has the heavy build of a Pridelander, but the angular nose of an Outlander. He is sedulous and careful, afraid to make a mistake and messing up. He does not like to be left behind, and is always eager to be doing something important, such as fighting off invaders. He is very determined and never surrenders unless he is forced to or ordered to. he is to son of Wimbo and Chifu and the brother of Ganda. Mahiri ''Main article: Mahiri '''Mahiri is a member of the pride and the sister of Elewa. She is long-bodied and lithe lioness with strong limbs and a groomed pelt. Her pelt is brown, while her muzzle and underbelly are paler in color. Her ears are rimmed with dark brown, and her eyes are orange.She is sometime seen wearing a hyena pelt.She is very observant, and is able to grasp the seriousness of certain situations Elewa Main article: Elewa Elewa is the second-in-command of the pride and the brother of Mahiri. He is a powerfully built lion. He is hefty and solid, with thick legs and a long muzzle. His tail is quite narrow and thin by comparison, with a fairly small tuft at the end. His short coat is light golden, with a pale golden paws, underbelly, and muzzle. His orange-brown eyes almost always appear serious, and he has excellent posture. His curly mane, tail tuft and elbow fur is bright red. His nose is brown. Despite having a stern look on his face most of the time, Elewa is a calm and caring lion. He is protective over his sister. Elewa has amazing leadership skills which he uses whenever Chifu is unable to lead the Pride. Unnamed Members The following are known members of Chifu's Pride who have not received an official name. Chifu's pride -2.png chifu's pride -3.png Chifu's Pride-4.png Chifu's Pride-5.png Chifu's Pride-6.png Chifu's Pride-7.png Chifu's Pride-8.png Chifu's Pride-9.png Chifu's Pride -10.png chifu's pride-11.png chifu's pride-12.png chifu's pride-13.png Affiliates Simba Main article: Simba Simba is the king of the pride and the Pride Lands. He is a full grown lion with orange-gold fur and a full crimson mane who greatly resembles his father Mufasa. He takes the pride's traditions seriously, does his best to respect other animals' customs, and cares greatly for his family. He is the father of Kion and Kiara, the mate of Nala, the son of Mufasa, and the nephew of Scar.Category:The lion guard: the battle for the pride lands Characters Category:Groups Category:Neutral Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Lions Category:Felines Category:Backlanders